


Holding on for dear life

by DelphinusStars



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A Andrew se le pasa por la cabeza, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suicide mention, pero nadie muere en este fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7430777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphinusStars/pseuds/DelphinusStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En los días malos, Andrew se limita a tratar de ahogar los malos recuerdos creando algunos buenos. Creando recuerdos en azoteas, en el humo de los cigarrillos y en besos ansiosos. Creando recuerdos en Neil. Yendo tan lejos como sus límites le permiten ese día.<br/>Pero hoy no es un día malo, hoy es claramente un día muy malo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding on for dear life

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es más que una tontería que empecé a escribir ayer para huir de mis propios problemas mentales. La verdad es que es bastante malo porque entre que escribo fatal y no tengo beta, pues... Pero bueno, me ha servido para desahogarme un poco (y para darme cuenta de que quiero a estos dos más de lo que me quiero a mí mismo (?)) así que supongo que todo guay.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

Andrew tiene días malos y días _muy_ malos. Los días muy malos son esos en los que el más ligerísimo movimiento en la cama por parte de Neil le despierta, a pesar de que era precisamente lo que Neil trataba de evitar. Esos días en que huye de la piel de su compañero como si le quemara. Esos días en que puede sentirlas. Las caricias. Caricias que ya no existen — _ya no están ahí_ — pero que su memoria eidética no quiere dejar caer en el olvido.

Andrew cree que su memoria es una maldición. O quizá una broma del destino.

Está condenado a recordar eternamente. Todos los toques sin permiso. Todas las caricias que no comprendía porque no era más que un niño. Todos los labios con gusto a alcohol, tabaco y decadencia. Todas las palabras susurradas contra su piel tierna. Todas ellas promesas que Andrew había aprendido a identificar como mentiras.

 

En los días malos, Andrew se limita a tratar de ahogar los malos recuerdos creando algunos buenos. Creando recuerdos en azoteas, en el humo de los cigarrillos y en besos ansiosos. Creando recuerdos en _Neil_. Yendo tan lejos como sus límites le permiten ese día.

Pero hoy no es un día malo, hoy es claramente un día muy malo.

 

Andrew lo sabe desde que abre los ojos y le gruñe a Neil por haberle despertado. Y Neil lo sabe automáticamente también. Y por eso a lo largo del día cada uno sigue con sus rutinas habituales pero Neil no se acerca, no le toca, no cruza ninguna línea. Y Andrew le _odia_. Le odia porque Neil le conoce, sabe leerle. Es el único que puede hacerlo y Andrew sabe que eso es su culpa, que ha dejado que sus defensas se tambaleen lo suficiente como para dejar a Neil entrar.

Andrew le odia, pero si tiene que culpar a alguien aquí, es a sí mismo.

 

Neil no le toca, pero pasa mucho tiempo observándole, eso sí. Andrew sabe que está estudiando cada expresión y movimiento con la esperanza de encontrar un signo que indique que el “día muy malo” se ha convertido en un “día malo” a secas. Neil odia ver a Andrew en sus días más terribles porque no sabe cómo ofrecer ayuda cuando ni siquiera puede tocarle, Andrew lo sabe.

También sabe que las miradas de Neil no solo le estudian, hay algo reflejado en sus ojos que hace que a Andrew se le hiele el estómago. No quiere pensar en ello. Ninguno de los dos ha querido ponerle nombre todavía. No están preparados.

—Creía haberte dicho que no me mirases así, Josten —dice Andrew mientras prepara el café.

Neil sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—¿Así cómo? Tendrás que ser más específico porque no entiendo de qué estás hablando.

—Como Kevin mira su estúpida raqueta de Exy.

Neil estalla en carcajadas con eso, pero consigue controlarlas lo suficiente para añadir:

—Y sus botellas de vodka.

El rubio solo observa a Neil durante su ataque de risa. Andrew no sonríe desde que dejó la medicación, pero el brillo en sus ojos indica diversión y Neil sabe ver eso en su mirada, así que tampoco lo necesita. Cualquier conversación que incluya una burla a la obsesión de Kevin con el Exy o su amor por el vodka es siempre una fuente de diversión para ambos.

Quitando su momentánea diversión a costa de Kevin, la mañana pasa en silencio. No hablan durante el desayuno y no pasa mucho rato desde que Neil termina hasta que sale a correr un rato. Andrew aprovecha el rato que está a solas para subir a la azotea y fumar. La idea de volver a la cama hasta que Neil vuelva es tentadora porque Andrew sabe perfectamente las cosas que su cabeza puede hacer con él en los días malos si está despierto, pero sin la presencia de Neil en la habitación, sabe que no puede. Y tampoco quiere permanecer ahí abajo porque Kevin sigue durmiendo la mona en su habitación y lo último que quiere ahora es escuchar a ese imbécil roncar.

 

Mientras está sentado en el borde, piensa varias veces en tirarse. En qué pasaría si lo hiciese. En si las consecuencias son tan terribles como para contenerse.

Sinceramente, Andrew está cansado. Está cansado de que cualquier día que no sea muy malo, esté lejos de ser bueno de todas formas. Está cansado de tener que recordar. Está cansado de saber que huir no es una opción porque su memoria le acompañará allá donde vaya. Está cansado de tener que ahogar malos recuerdos en algunos mejores, y que aun así no sea suficiente — _Nunca es suficiente_ —. Está cansado de mirar a Neil y pensar que le va a hacer daño. Está cansado de ver a Neil cada mañana, sonriéndole desde su almohada con los restos del sueño bailando en su mirada, y darse cuenta de que Neil merece mucho más. Está cansado de estar asustado por la posibilidad de perderlo.

Antes no se tenía que preocupar por este tipo de cosas.

 

_Neil, ¿qué cojones has hecho?_

 

Cuando Neil vuelve de su pequeña carrera matutina, sube a la azotea. Tiene el pelo mojado. Se ha duchado antes de subir.

Andrew contempla como su flequillo todavía húmedo se pega a su frente y algunas gotas resbalan por su mandíbula con su habitual expresión de aburrimiento. Neil se sienta a su lado, a una distancia suficiente como para que Andrew pueda encontrar confort en su presencia pero sin resultar agobiante y Andrew no soporta que Neil le conozca tan bien. No lo soporta. Hace que algo intenso y molesto se desate dentro de él y sabe que eso le hace vulnerable. Y odia a Neil por haber pasado su barrera. Y se odia a sí mismo por haberle dejado. Y odia esto que siente porque sabe que le hará sufrir. _Lo sabe_. Es la razón por la que no dejaba entrar a nadie desde Cass.

—106%

Neil no dice nada, pero las comisuras de sus labios se estiran ligerísimamente hacia arriba.

Al cabo de un rato Andrew le tiende un cigarrillo a Neil también y él lo toma evitando que sus dedos se rocen.

Andrew siente una ira irracional formándose en su estómago y Neil nota su tensión.

—¿Qué-? —empieza a decir.

—Te odio —contesta Andrew antes de que Neil pueda terminar su pregunta.

Pero Neil solamente sonríe. Porque Neil _sabe_. Sabe leer más allá de todo lo que Andrew dice. Y Andrew sabe que lo sabe.

Andrew aplasta su cigarrillo contra el cemento y después se gira hacia Neil.

—¿Sí o no? —pregunta, y es obvio que pilla a Neil completamente por sorpresa porque abre mucho los ojos.

—Sí. Siempre sí, Andrew.

Así que Andrew lleva una mano a su cuello y tira de él hacia abajo hasta que sus labios se encuentran. No hay nada de gentil ni lento ni romántico en el beso. Hay labios que se rozan con furia y sus dientes chocan en varias ocasiones. Hay mordiscos en los labios y respiraciones agitadas que se aceleran a cada segundo. Hay manos en el cuello de Neil, aferrándose con tanta fuerza que seguramente haya moratones mañana. Hay manos en el pelo de Andrew, tirando y revolviendo.

  
No hay nada de gentil en ello porque no hay nada gentil en Andrew. Todo en él son bordes, espinas. Y Andrew tiene la certeza de que Neil sabe eso de sobra. Pero ha decidido quedarse. Así que Andrew piensa aferrarse a él por su vida mientras Neil se lo permita.


End file.
